Claudette Nevins
| birth_place = Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1959 to present | series = Guest appearance on Three's Company | character = Cousin Barbara in "The Older Woman" in Season 3 | spouse = Benjamin Pick }} Claudette Nevins (born Claudette Weintraub 10 April 1937) appeared as Mrs. Roper's Cousin Barbara, an archaeologist who meets and begins dating Jack in the Three's Company episode titled "The Older Woman" in Season three. A versatile and venerable veteran film, television and theater actress, Claudette has carved out a lengthy career in mosty guests roles in many TV series, miniseries and made-for-TV films. Biography Life and Career Nevins is a daughter of merchant Joseph Weintraub and tailor Anna Lander. Nevins is a 1959 graduate of New York University. Biography at Claudette Nevins's official website Claudette Nevins biography at Film Reference (.com) Nevins began acting on the theatrical stage off-Broadway in 1959 in the play Major Barbara in Washington, DC. She made her Broadway debut with George C. Scott in The Wall, the play based on John Hersey's novel about the Jewish uprising in the Warsaw ghetto. Also on Broadway, she appeared in Neil Simon's Plaza Suite again with Scott and Maureen Stapleton. At Lincoln Center, she played the title part of Julie Danton in Danton's Death, and also co-starred with Brock Peters in the national Broadway tour of The Great White Hope, which brought her to Los Angeles. Biography at Claudette Nevins's official website Claudette is a member of the Matrix Theatre Company, where she appeared in Dangerous Corner, Mad Forest, Habeas Corpus, and The Water Children. Claudette has played in numerous supporting roles in the theater over the course of her theatrical career. Nevins launched her television acting career in 1961 with the television horror movie The Mask. Claudette has appeared in many roles in television films and guest starring roles in television series such as Police Story (1973-1974), Switch (1976-1978), the box-office hit suspense 1991 film Sleeping with the Enemy, where she appeared opposite the film's star Julia Roberts, the FOX-TV series Beverly Hills 90210, the WB's 7th Heaven, FOX's Melrose Place, The Agency, and CBS-TV series JAG. Present Life and Family Formerly married to Elliot Nevins, Claudette is presently married to her longtime second husband, real estate broker Benjamin L. Pick, with whom she has two grown children. In between acting jobs, Claudette spends her time working in real estate with husband together in Hollywood, California. Selected Filmography Films * 2004 - Eulogy ... Barbara Collins * 2000 - Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time ... Voice (animation) * 1998 - Star Trek: Insurrection * 1991 - Dead Silence - Mrs. Stillman * 1991 - Child of Darkness, Child of Light ... Lenore Beavier * 1991 - Sleeping with the Enemy ... Dr. Rissner * 1987 - Jake's M.O. ... Sigournet Tompkins * 1985 - Tuff Turf ... Page Hiller * 1981 - All the Marbles ... as Solly * 1981 - Jacqueline Bouvier Kennedy (TV movie) ... as Janet Bouvier Auchincloss * 1977 - The Possessed - Ellen Summer * 1976 - The Dark Side of Innocence ... Maggie Hancock * 1975 - Guilty or Innocent: The Sam Sheppard Murder Case ... Marilyn Sheppard * 1974 - Mrs. Sundance ... Mary Lant * 1961 - The Mask (TV film) - Pam Albright TV Series * 2005 - Strong Medicine ... Ava Rey (1 episode) * 1997-2004 - JAG ... Porter Web (6 episodes) * 2004 - Without a Trace ... Cathy Payton (1 episode) * 2001-2002 - The Agency ... Audrey Simmons (2 episodes) * 2001-2002 - Providence ... Joyce Sidwell (2 episodes) * 2000 - The District ... as Judge Arlene Sidwell * 2000 - Judging Amy ... as Karen Cassidy (1 episode) * 1998 - Ally McBeal ... Mrs. Hollings (1 episode) * 1992-1998 - Melrose Place]] ... as Constance Fielding (10 episodes) * 1997 - 7th Heaven ... Mrs. Rainy (2 episodes) * 1996 - ER (1 episode) * 1995 - Coach ... Mrs. DiMateo * 1994 - Thunder Alley ... as Ellen (1 episode) * 1994 - Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman ... Barbara Trevino (1 episode) * 1993 - Beverly Hills, 90210 as Vivian Carson * 1993 - Picket Fences ... Claudia Graham (1 episode) * 1991 - Designing Women - Roseland Price (1 episode) * 1990 - Dallas ... as Lizzie Burns * 1988 - L.A. Law ... as Sarah Schindler (1 episode) * 1988 - Head of the Class ... Mrs. Samuels (1 episode) * 1987 - Hotel ... Myrna Dawson * 1987 - The Tortellis * 1986 - Hardcastle and McCormick ... Judge Sheila Mooney '' * 1982-1983 - ''One Day at a Time Marge {3 episodes) * 1982 - Magnum, P.I. ... Phyllis Reardon * 1982 - Police Squad! ... Veronica * 1981 - CHiPs ... Hannah Chadway * 1981 - Heart to Heart ... Señora Piranda * 1981 - Behind the Screen (TV series) ... Angela Aries '' * 1980 - ''Family ... Claire Hopkins * 1980 - Knots Landing ''... Susan Philby * 1974-1980 ''Barnaby Jones ... Various roles (6 episodes) * 1979 - M*A*S*H ... Donna Marie Parker * 1979 - Mrs. Columbo ... Sybil * 1979 - Married: The First Year ... as Barbara Huffman (4 episodes) * 1979 - Three's Company ... as Barbara * 1979 - The Lazarus Syndrome (1 episode) * 1976-1978 - Switch ... Alice/Genevieve (2 episodes} * 1978 - Husbands, Wives & Lovers ... Courtney Fielding * 1977 - Lou Grant ... as Irene Mott (1 episode) * 1977 - The Rockford Files ... Ann Louise Clement * 1976 - Electra Woman and Dyna Girl (animated series) ... voice of Empress of Evil (2 episodes} * 1976 - Rich Man, Poor Man Book II ... Mrs. Martindale * 1975 - Return to the Planet of the Apes (animated series) ... voice of Nova/Judy Franklin (9 episodes) * 1975 - Harry O - and Jessica Shannon / Margin Wayne (2 episodes) * 1973-1974 - Police Story ... Ellen Calabrese - (4 episodes) * 1973 - The Bob Newhart Show (1 episode) * 1972 - The F.B.I. * 1970 - Headmaster ... Margaret Thompson * 1965 - The Defenders ... as Ruth Parker * 1964 - The Nurses ... Grace Kearney References External Links * Claudette Nevins Official Website * Category:Guest stars Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Three's Company